Big Time Torture
by SquishySwag12
Summary: James Diamond is kidnapped and tormented. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan know time is running out to find James. Will James loose his life just like he lost his innocence?
1. Kidnapped

James was at the Palm woods pool reading a magazine. Suddenly he felt a strong grip on his neck.

"Ah," James yelled!

"Yell again and die," A low hallow voice said violently as he pulled out a knife.

Everyone was now looking at them with frightened eyes.

"Hey let him go," Carlos demanded.

"Make me punk, "James's captor said.

"Let him go he didn't do anything to you," Kendall pleaded.

"Yeah, just please let him go," Logan also pleaded, "You're hurting him."

James was choking trying to breathe. His face was pale.

"Just let James go, please," Jo begged.

"Let the poor boy go," The Jennifer's said.

"Woof, Woof, Woof," Lightning barked meaning _let James go__**.**_

The man only squeezed harder around James's neck.

"You're a mean man," Camille said with a frown.

"What has James done to you," Kendall asked?

"Nothing," The big man replied.

"Again let him go. You're hurting him," Logan pleaded again.

"I don't care," The big man said, "Say one more word and I stab him."

"Word," Bitters murmured.

With that the big man stabbed James in his back and ran off with James. Everyone was shocked. Even the Jennifer's started whimpering. They all glared at Bitters.

"What do we do," asked Carlos?

"Logan call the police. Carlos you and everyone else will look for James. I'm going to get my mom," Kendall ordered.

"Ok," Logan agreed. Then everyone started what they had to do.

Kendall walked into apartment 2j.

"Mom, Katie Help," Kendall frantically yelled.

"Kendall what is it," His mom asked?

"It's James He was stabbed and kidnapped," Kendall explained!

"What did the person look like," Katie asked?

"He had a black shirt and black pants, He was a little chubby. He also had a brown beard and a Vikings hat," Kendall recalled.

"Did you call the police," Katie asked?

"Yes," Kendall replied.

(With James)

James was in an old ware house. It looked to have burnt down .He was currently in the air held by his wrists only 2 inches off the ground.

"Now you will pay for what you did to me," His captor growled.

"What… did…? I… do to… you," James asked weakly?

"Oh you know taking my place as Kendall's best friend, so now you will pay," His captor sneered. "Boys," he called into the night.

2 large men came out. One was holding knives and pistols and the other was holding 3 whips and 3 dogs. James gulped.

"Let's start off easy," James's captor said. "Give me the whip," he demanded. The man gave him the whip.

"Ready," The captor said,"Oh yes by the way I'm Angelo. So now ya ready."

"No," James whispered.

A second later James felt a burning sensation on his back. A few seconds later he felt another burning feeling on his chest.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," James screamed!

All 3 men were now whipping James hard. One on his back one on his side and another one his chest. James bit his lip to prevent him from screaming.

"Will you quit Big Time Rush now," Angelo asked?

"AHH… Don't count on it," James said.

"Fine, stop and Matthew get those dogs over here," Angelo ordered.

Matthew was holding the dogs.

"Now will you quit," Angelo asked?

"No," exclaimed James!

Angelo took his knife and let all 3 dogs attack James at once. James could feel the dogs biting and scratching at his skin.

"AHHH," he yelled!

After five minutes Matthew had tied the dogs to a post and was now handing Angelo a knife. Angelo stood in front of James with a knife in his hand.

"E very day I have wanted to do this and every night I have regretted not doing it," He said coldly

Angelo held up the knife and swung it down. The knife slashed into James's chest only a centimeter away from his heart.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH," James yelled out in pain.

"That's enough for tonight. We'll continue tomorrow. Cut the ropes," Angelo said.

Matthew cut the rope and James fell to the ground. James was lying in a pool of his own blood. Angelo and his companions left a bloody James to die.

(At the Palm Woods)

"And you said that he took you friend," officer John confirmed.

"Yes," Logan said.

"I need a description of the missing person," Officer said.

"His name is James Diamond. He has straight brown hair. Soft brown eyes. He's about 7.1 and he weighs about 118ibs," Logan described James.

"Alright thank you sir. We will look around. Oh and by the way my daughter loves you guys. She'll be crushed when I tell her," the officer said.

"Well that's good to know that she loves BTR," Logan said.

"Well anyways we'll get back to you as soon as we find something," Officer John said.

"Alright thanks for coming out," Logan thanked the officer and closed the door.

"I wonder where James is." Kendall thought out loud.

"I hope he's not hurt!" Carlos whimpered.

"Don't worry! James is strong! And he was stabbed, so he is hurt!" Logan said.

Little did they know that there was a high probability that they would never see their James Again?

**A/N: I have no idea how much a 16 year old weighs. I think I made James underweight.**


	2. Well This Really Sucks

Chapter 2

It was5:00 in the morning. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan were sleeping when there was a knock on their door.

"Boys wake up. Officer John is here and he might have news of James," Ms. Knight called.

They almost instantly jumped out of bed. They were so excited. They ran out of the room and almost bumped into the police officer.

"So what's the news," Logan asked eagerly!

"The news is that we think we found your friend. He's in the hospital. He matches the description that you gave what we saw he had whip marks and a knife stab," Officer John explained.

"Well that is great news," Carlos said.

"Wrong," Logan and Kendall said together.

"He said they THINK they found him. They don't know for sure," Kendall explained.

"Well, if you want to see him he's in room 3a in Johns Hopkins hospital," The officer said as he walked out of the apartment.

"LETS GO," Carlos yelled as he ran out the door!

"Carlos we have to wake up Katie," Kendall reminded him.

"Oh, right," Carlos said.

"No need I'm already up," Katie yawned.

"Great let's go," Logan said as they walked out the door.

When they got to the hospital all they could do was worry.

"God I am so worried," Kendall said.

"So am I," Carlos agreed.

"He's only 16 years old. He's way too young to die," Logan said.

"Ok we're told that he was in room 3a," Ms. Knight said.

"Right so let's go," Kendall said as he followed his mom and Katie

Ms. Knight knocked on the door,

"Come in," answered a voice that did not sound like a 16 year old voice.

They walked into the room.

"Whoa uhh… were sorry we must have the wrong room," Kendall sounded exasperated.

"Quite all right lad," The man that had to be at least in his early 30s. He did look a lot like James however. The boys, Mom, and Katie ran out of the room.

"Ok let's check the front desk," Logan suggested.

"Great idea," Carlos agreed.

When they got to the front desk a man was there.

"H can I help you," he asked?

"Yes we're looking for a James Diamond," Kendall explained.

The man checked his records.

"Sorry there is no James Diamond here."

"Oh... Uh... Thanks anyways," Logan said and they walked out of the hospital.

"Wait he had his phone with him so maybe we can call him," Kendall suggested.

"Great Idea Kendall," Carlos said as he pulled out his phone.

Everyone was on their phone desperate for an answer. They all hoped and waited for James to pick up. Kendall got an answer.

"Hello James," Kendall sounded desperate. He put his phone on speaker.

"It isn't James," said the voice on the other line.

"Then who are you," Kendall asked?

"I'm not telling you. If you want your friend back than you'll have to find him," Said the creepy voice.

"Give him back," Carlos and Katie yelled!

"No," yelled the voice. Then He hung up.

Carlos was so upset that he started to sob. James had been his best friend since he was in 1st grade and now there was a possibility that James was dead.

"Well this sucks," Kendall and Logan said together.

"You think," Katie asked as she started crying with Carlos.

"Don't worry we'll call Gustavo and ask him if he can send out Freightrain to look for him. We'll ask the entire palm Woods, Gustavo and Kelly, his mom, and all of his fans if they will help us look," Kendall said.

"Great idea," Logan agreed, don't worry you 2 we'll find him." But inside Logan and Kendall were crying on the inside.

All of James's fans found out on the news and they all got a flight to LA to help the 3 remaining BTR members look for James. Surprisingly Gustavo showed up. Kelly and Freight Train were there. The entire Palm Woods was there. James's mom didn't show up because she was out of the country and left her phone in Minnesota.

"Oh wow I didn't think this many people would show up," Logan was stunned; "I would guess about a 5,000 people search including us."

'Yeah," Carlos agreed, "Who knew James was this famous."

"Just goes to show James means a lot to a lot of people," Kendall said.

"DOGS," yelled a voice. The boys turned. It was Gustavo and Kelly!

"I had to come because A Kelly made me. B It is one of my dogs that is missing. And C I know how much James means to you and to BTR fans."

"Thanks," Logan said.

"Are we ready to start the search," Kendall asked?

"Yep," replied Logan and Carlos.

"Alright we're ready to begin the search," Kendall yelled!

"If you find James and he is hurt call 911 first then call us. Are numbers are on the flier you received when you got here," Carlos explained.

"If he's not injured then just call us," Logan explained.

"You can look anywhere around LA," Kendall said.

"Ready to search," Logan asked?

"Move out," Carlos yelled. All of the searchers flooded the streets. Car horns honked. People cussed. The searchers cussed right back! It was complete Chaos.

"This might get crazy," Logan said.

"Oh yeah," Kendall agreed.

The searchers were looking in every building. Every Building accept the old burnt down ware house 7 miles away from the Palm Woods.

It was only 9:00 am and almost the whole city was filled with crazy teenagers. But even with a 4.000 people search team. They still could not find James.


	3. More Torture

Chapter 3

While James's friends were looking for him James was really having a bad morning. James was still in the air. Despite the uncomfortable position he was in he managed to get some sleep. James was interrupted from his dreams when he heard a loud slam. It was Angelo and his team of bullies.

"Oh I expected you to be dead," Angelo sounded surprised.

"Yeah well I'm surprised I'm still alive," James sneered.

"Well if you're not dead today you will be tomorrow," Angelo sneered back.

"Oh I'm shivering in fear," James sarcastically said.

"Good," Angelo said, "Are you ready for the worst day of your life?"

"I guess," James replied.

"Great, Boys come bring out are new "Toys".

James gulped when he saw the sight of more whips, Dogs, a gun, a fire and a torch, 3 more dogs, knives, and bull. James was very nervous. He was sweating badly.

"Ok so will start with the gun," Angelo whispered just loud enough for James to hear.

Angelo's other companion was a big a skinny African American boy about 18 years old. His name was Brad. Brad looked as if he didn't want to help kill a boy that didn't even deserve to be killed.

"Now will you quit," Angelo asked as he held the gun to James's chest?

"No," James replied.

James felt a sharp pain go through his chest.

"Ahhhhhh," James yelped!

Despite being shot in the chest Angelo kicked James in his chest then gestured for Matthew and Brad to come and join in this torture. Matthew kicked James in his side. The kick was so hard that it had broken 3 of James's ribs! James winced in pain.

"Ahh," James yelled out in agony.

"This is what you deserve," Angelo growled as he kicked James again hard in the chest.

"OH MY GOD," James cried out, "It hurts!"

"Good," Angelo whispered to himself.

Brad couldn't stand it anymore. He couldn't stand seeing this poor teenager getting killed like this.

"STOP IT," he yelled! Everyone including a weak James looked at him in surprise. Brads face flushed with anger.

"WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU TO DESERVE THIS TORTURE," He yelled? "HUH Why?"

"Because he took my place as Kendall's best friend," Angelo growled.

"Well he doesn't deserve torture," Brad countered.

"You deserve this though," Angelo said as he pulled out his gun and pulled the trigger. James was stunned to see the young boy dead.

"You killed him," James whispered.

"That's enough out of you," Angelo said as he pulled the trigger again.

Only this time he aimed the gun at James. The bullet hit James in the back. James was bleeding rapidly. James was feeling intense pain in his back and chest.

"Alright that's enough for one day," Angelo said. With that Angelo left followed by Mathew. Once they left James looked up into the night and looked upon the North Star. Even James was losing hope for himself

"I hope the other BTR members are alright," James said aloud. Then he fell into a deep painful sleep.

**I know it's not long but I did my best. It goes to shows That James means a lot to a lot of BTR fans.**


	4. Time Is Running Out

Chapter 4

**This chapter will be short.**

(The Palm Woods)

Logan, Kendall, and Logan were looking frantically for James.

"This is bad," Carlos said.

"You think," Logan replied.

"Guys you do realize we're running out of time. We have to find James," Kendall said.

It was true. They were running out of time to find James.

(James)

Mathew and Angelo were standing next to James. Angelo had a match in his hand.

"What are you going to do with that match," asked a nervous James?

"Light it," Angelo replied. James gulped. Angelo lit the match and held it close to James's shirt.

"How will you quit," asked Matthew?

"No," James replied flatly.

"Very well," Angelo said and he let the match burn James's shirt. Angelo and Matthew stepped back to watch the flames grow. James tried to put the flames out but it was no use. He just stood there feeling sorry for himself.

**Sorry the chapter's so short.**


	5. Found and Fight

Chapter 4  
Found

Kendall, Logan, and Carlos were out on the streets looking for James. They stopped in front of the warehouse James was in.

"Hey did anybody look in the ware house," Carlos asked?

"Carlos why would anybody use an old burnt out warehouse," Logan pointed out?

"Oh I guess you're right," Carlos agreed.

"Let's look at the other warehouse on Rodeo Street," Kendall suggested.

"Good idea," Logan and Carlos agreed.

When they got to the warehouse they all started to get butterflies in their stomachs. What if James wasn't there?

"Ok Logan you will search the left wing. Carlos you check the right wing and I'll check the middle," Kendall explained the plan. "Move out."

They all ran into the building still feeling nervous. They were hoping James was in there. Kendall looked through hallways rooms and even bathrooms. Logan looked in the same places as Kendall on the left wing but didn't find anything like Kendall. Carlos never didn't find anything.

"Anything," Kendall asked anxiously?

"No," Logan replied

"Nothing at all," Carlos added.

"Ok let's get out of here and check over at the warehouse where Carlos suggested," Kendall said.

"Alright let's go," Logan said and they headed out.

Back at the 1st warehouse the boys were weary of going inside.

"Are you sure you guys want to go in there," Logan asked?

"Yes," Kendall assured him. Suddenly they heard screaming coming from inside. They ran inside still nervous. There in the entrance they could see clearly James in the next room.

"Stop," Logan and Carlos yelled together! Matthew and Angelo turned around.

"Why should we," Matthew demanded.

"Cause James doesn't deserve this," Kendall countered.

"You 3 think you can take on us," Angelo said.

Logan gritted his teeth. Carlos put on his helmet and scowled. Kendall clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. James looked up.

"You guys," he sighed in relief. But Matthew took a knife and stabbed him across his torso.

"That's enough out of you," Matthew growled.

James winced and then fainted.

"Just let him go," Kendall demanded.

"No," Matthew said.

Kendall, Logan, and Carlos were now furious. They wanted James back and they wanted him now.

"Look we don't want to fight," Logan said, "We just want our friend."

"Yeah so let him go," Carlos pleaded.

"You 2 are jus bullies," Kendall added.

"We don't care," Angelo said.

Kendall, Logan, and Carlos were now steaming mad.

"Look all we want is our friend back," Logan growled.

"Well guess what runt? You aren't getting him," Matthew growled back then he put on an evil grin.

"Yeah you'll have to fight to get him back," Angelo added.

This made Logan even madder. Just then Katie, Gustavo, Kelly, Freight Train, Camille, Jo, and Griffin charged into the room. Griffin had on a Karate uniform.

"You afraid now," Griffin asked with a sly grin?

"Nope," Angelo and Matthew said together.

They all charged at each other. They kicked and pushed. The searching fans outside heard all the fighting and they charged into the warehouse. They all stopped in their tracks when they all of them fighting.

"Uh oh look. They have reinforcements," said one fan.

She pointed to 10 large men coming to help Matthew and Angelo. The screaming BTR fans also charged. There was a lot of screaming, kicking, punching, injuries, and anger. The 12 big men were stronger than expected. They were pinning people down easily.

"Look more reinforcements for them," Kendall pointed out.

2 large men came into the room and picked up James and started to leave. More BTR fans were coming in.

"After them," yelled Kendall as he pointed to the men who were carrying the limp body of James. The new fans charged towards the men who were carrying James. The men through James out of the way of the screaming mob and they got ready from an epic battle. There were 200 screaming teenagers fighting 14 men. An Hour later Angelo and his team had had enough.

"Alright we give up," Angelo said before he and his team ran out the door. The fans cheered. Even Kendall, Logan, and Carlos were happy. Then they remembered why they were fighting in the first place.

"James," Kendall yelled! Logan and Carlos ran up beside Kendall.

James was on the floor in a pool of his own blood. His breathing was rough and ragged. His shirt had huge blood stains. Kendall put his hand on James's chest where his heart was. It was barely beating.

"Oh James," Logan exclaimed!

"OH my God! Someone call 911," Carlos yelled!

He started sobbing. All of the fans made a circle around the dying James. They started sobbing… Sobbing for James. Katie was on her phone calling her mom. Jo was calling 911. Kendall was cradling James's head.

"James is a strong boy he'll get through this," a fan reassured everyone. They all hoped she was right

"Why would anyone do this to him," Kendall cried! They heard the ambulance pull up. A paramedic ran in.

"Oh my," He said, "John we got a really bad case in here." Another Paramedic came in with a stretcher. They put James in the ambulance and rode off. And everyone followed the ambulance.


	6. The News

Chapter

The hospital was a mess when James got there. All of the fans that had followed the ambulance had to wait in the lobby. Only James's closest friends could be in the waiting room. Logan was at the front counter waiting for news.

"Hi my friend James Diamond is here," Logan explained to the nurse, "Is he ok?"

"We don't know yet. From what I saw he was pretty badly hurt," the nurse replied.

"Uh... Ok thanks," Logan said and he went to sit with his friends.

"Well," Carlos asked anxiously?

"They don't know anything yet," Logan replied, "The nurse said that she could see that he was hurt bad."

"Well duh," Kendall said, "Of course he's hurt bad."

Kendall, Carlos, and Logan were of course worried sick about their best friend. They couldn't live without James. A life without James was like a life without ice cream.

"What if... He doesn't make it," Carlos asked?

"He will. Don't worry. James is pretty strong boy. He'll make it," Kendall assured Carlos.

"Right He's survived so many rough games of hockey and you," Logan added, "He'll be alright."

Carlos was doubtful. He saw the way James had been treated. He also could see deep into Kendall and Logan's eyes that they were pretty doubtful to.

"Yeah but those were games where he wasn't seriously injured," Carlos pointed out.

He started crying into Kendall's shirt. He was so afraid that he would never see James again. Then Kendall started crying. This was odd to Logan. Not only did Kendall, the leader of Big Time Rush rarely cry it took a lot to make him cry. Then finally Logan started crying. They were crying too hard to notice the doctor come their way.

"Boys," he said. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan jumped up in surprise. They looked up at him in eager eyes.

"Well," Logan asked eagerly?

"Any news," Carlos asked with bright and joyful eyes?

"Yes," the doctor answered, "and I'm not gonna make you 3 happy but James isn't doin' to good."

The boy's smiles faded.

"What do you mean," Kendall asked?

"He's in serious condition. He lost a lot of blood. James has a broken arm. His ankle is sprained. He has 2 ribs broken. His spine has a minor injury He has trouble breathing. After about 10 minutes his heart stopped beating so you were very close to losing him. His stab wounds hit a few important things like a lung. A kidney. A couple of vital organs and several nerves. Also a couple of veins," the doctor explained.

"Will he be ok," Logan asked choking on his words.  
"It's really likely he won't make it," the doctor sounded disappointed.

"What will we tell our fans and Gustavo," Carlos asked?

"How will we tell his mom," Logan added?

"Wait. He's not dead yet. We're not making any phone calls until we know for sure," Kendall reminded them.

"I wasn't exactly finished," The doctor said, He's in a very bad coma right now. His chances at survival are at a 10% right now. Don't get your hopes up boys. That percentage might go up. It might go down."

"Is there a chance his chance of survival will go up," Kendall asked?

"There's a 5% chance the survival chance will go up," the doctor replied.

"Can we see him," Carlos asked?

"It's best if you didn't," the doctor replied.

Then he walked off. The 3 boys were stunned and speechless. There was a really big chance that the rest of their life would be without James.

"Look don't worry. James has the heart and spirit of a horse," Logan said.

"Yeah he'll be alright," Kendall added.  
'If we all believe in him he will survive," Carlos said.

They walked out into the lobby to find all the fans that had come to help look for James.

"Well what's the news," they all asked at the same time. Logan sighed.

"There is a chance that James won't make it," Logan explained.

"He's in serious condition. He lost a lot of blood. James has a broken arm. His ankle is sprained. He has 2 ribs broken. His spine has a minor injury He has trouble breathing. After about 10 minutes his heart stopped beating so we were very close to losing him. His stab wounds hit a few important things like a lung. A kidney. A couple of vital organs and several nerves. Also a couple of veins," Carlos added. The fans gasped.

"He's also in a coma and his chance of survival is at a 10%," Kendall said.

Most of the fans started crying. Gustavo was also crying.

"He's not dead," Kendall reminded them. We can't lose hope for him."

The fans stopped crying. They were still very upset. A couple still cried. James was in trouble. His life is hanging in the balance. They was so little that they could do for him. All they could do was pray.

"Look he'll survive if we just believe that he'll survive," Carlos yelled. The crowd cheered in agreement.

"Oh James why did you have to get injured," Logan whispered to himself. The crowds of fans were chanting "James will survive". The hospital sent security guards to go outside and they all believed he would.


	7. Seeing James

Chapter 7

Kendall, Logan, and Carlos were sitting in the waiting room. They were waiting for permission to see James. They had been at the hospital all night. Kendall, Logan, Carlos, Camille, Jo, Guitar dude, Gustavo, Kelly, Freight Train, The Jenifer's, Katie, and Ms. Knight were all desperate to see James. A doctor came towards them.

"Are you waiting to see James Diamond," he asked?

"Yes," Kendall replied.

"Hi I'm Doctor Joe," He said.  
"Yeah, yeah cool. How's James," Katie asked?

"Not too good. He's doing a little better. He's still in a lot of pain," Doctor Joe replied.

"Is he still in a coma," Kelly asked?

"Yes," the Doctor replied, "Would you like to see him?"

"No duh yeah," Katie said. Ms. Knight gave Katie a look to tell her to be polite.

"Alright he's in room 2A," The doctor told them. Then he walked away.

"Ok come on," Kendall said then they walked away.

James's room was the first room on the right. Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and the other's didn't know what to expect. James would look a lot different. They walked into the room. James was lying in a bed. He had a whole bunch of IV's in him. There was a tube down his throat to help him breathe. James was barely awake.

"Hi James," Logan whispered. James turned to see them standing there.

"Hi Guys," he said in a low whisper. Even with the tube down his throat he could talk a little.

"How are you doing," Kendall asked?

"Not too well. I'm in a lot of pain. I can barely move," he replied.

"I can imagine," Jo said.

"You look really beaten up," Camille added.

"Dude, you look so beaten," Guitar dude said

"Uh, no duh," Gustavo said.

Kendall felt really bad for James. He couldn't imagine what James felt. He could see in James's eyes that the pain really was intense.

"Did they catch those guys," James asked in a weak whisper?

"We don't know," Carlos said.

"All we know is that they're not around LA.I think they're in Sacramento," Kelly added.

"Oh," James said. He looked really tired.

"I bet you were really scared," Katie said.

"Katie I was," James replied in a soft whisper.

"If I was captured I would be scared," Camille said.  
"No duh," Kendall said. Jo hugged Kendall. He hugged her back.

"Oh,oh/ Oh oh, Oh, oh,/ Oh, oh, Oh, oh/," Kendall sang. Logan and Carlos got the hint and they started singing to, " Make it count, play it straight/Don't look back don't hesitate/ When you go big time/ What you want what you feel/ Never quit and make it real/ When you roll big time/ Hey (Oh) Hey- Listen to your heart now/ Hey (Oh) Hey- Don't ya feel the rush," Now Gustavo, Kelly, Jo, Camille, and The Jennifer's had caught on and they were singing," /Hey (oh) hey- better take a shot now/ Oh, oh, (Hey) Oh, oh/ Go and shake it up, what ya got to lose/ Go and make your luck with the life you choose/ if you want it all, lay it on the line/ It's the only life ya got so you got to live it big time!" By then everyone was singing. Guitar dude was playing his guitar.

James was so happy. He got to hear his favorite song. After that they sang "I Know You Know", "Boyfriend", "The city is ours", "Count on You", "Worldwide", "All Over Again", and "Elevate.

'I Love those songs," James exclaimed in a whisper!

"That's why we sang them," Jo said.  
"You got your own private concert," Kendall added as he hugged Jo.

"Uh James why did those men capture you," Kendall asked?

"He guy said that he was mad at me because I took his place as Kendall's best friend," James explained weakly.

"Did he give you a name," Carlos asked?

"Angelo."

"Angelo? Oh no, not Angelo. He bullied me. He was_ never_ my friend," Kendall said.

"He tried to get me to quit Big Time Rush," James said.

"That isn't good," Gustavo said.

The others knew what he meant. If those men found out James was still a BTR member they would return and Try to kill James again. The next time they might not be so lucky either.

"Well, hopefully they'll catch them," Kelly said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Katie couldn't keep her feelings in much longer. She ran over to James and hugged him. She cried into his chest. Katie was glad that James was alive.. James was lucky. Most people who are tortured like that Die.

"Man I'm glad he's alive," Gustavo whispered, "My dog is safe."

Everyone thought that James would survive. Kendall suddenly remembered what the Doctor said about James chance of survival. Carlos and Logan remembered to.

Kendall whispered to Carlos and Logan "You guys do remember what the doctor said?"

"Yes but I think he will survive," Carlos whispered back.

"Carlos James is still in bad condition. He still has that risk," Logan reminded Carlos.

"Right," Carlos said. All they could do was wait and hope for the best. Someone knocked on the door

"Come in," James called.

The door opened and Mr. X came in with a get well balloon. He was followed by Griffin, Wane Wane, Mr. Bitters, Tyler, and Stephanie.

"Hi," Mr. X said, "Here is a balloon."He tied it to the bed.

"Thanks," James said. Stephanie walked over and hugged James.

"Lightning had to wait outside," she explained.

"Ok," James said.

"Hi James," Tyler said.

"Hey Tyler," James replied. Tyler hugged James lightly.

James was delighted that so many people had come to see him.

"I'm starting to feel like a million bucks," James breathed. Everyone laughed. They were glad James was ok. However they didn't know that disaster would soon hit. James fell back again unconsious.

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R. I love the reviews. They encourage me to keep going. I'm starting to feel like a million bucks. Thanks for reading. More is coming.**


	8. Great News

Chapter 10

James had been awake for almost an hour. Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and Katie were all asking James questions.

"What does it feel like to be stabbed," Carlos asked?

"Are you in pain," Katie asked?  
"How are you feeling," Kendall asked?

James was trying to answer all the questions but it was hard because he could barely talk and because every time he tried to answer someone would spat out another question. Logan could see that James was having trouble.

"Stop," he yelled. Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"He can't answer questions because A he can barely talk and B because you are all spitting out questions while James is trying to answer them."

"Yeah," Kendall agreed.

"We really should call the doctor and tell them that James is awake," Carlos suggested.

"Yeah. Who will get the doctor," Katie asked?

Silence.

"Carlos will," Kendall answered and he pushed Carlos out the door. Carlos almost ran into the doctor.

"Uh hi doctor Joe," Carlos paused.

"Yes," Doctor Joe asked?

"James is awake," Carlos replied.

"The doctor stood there mouth open. He was obviously speechless. He didn't expect James to wake up.

"Oh you know what? We forgot to tell you that James had already woken up once but we didn't tell you," Carlos said.

"You should of," the doctor snapped.

"Well sorry," Carlos snapped back. The doctor rolled his eyes as he walked toward James's room.

"Hi," Doctor Joe greeted.

"Hi," everyone replied.

Joe walked over to James.

"How are you feeling," Joe asked?

"Much better," James answered.

Joe took out his stethoscope and put it on James's chest. He listened to James's heart.

"Well your heartbeat seems fine," Joe finally said, "Let's take your temperature."

He pulled out a thermometer and stuck it in James's mouth. A minute later he pulled it out.

"Well your temperature is a regular 98.6," the doctor concluded.

"Great," Kendall exclaimed!

"When can he go home," Logan asked?

The doctor thought.

"Well I'd say maybe tomorrow or Wednesday," Doctor Joe answered.

"That's great," Carlos exclaimed!

"You'll just have to make sure he doesn't push himself," the doctor cautioned.

"Ok," Kendall agreed.

Logan and Carlos were already telling James.

"James great news you can go home tomorrow or Wednesday," Logan said.

"Great," James whispered.

**Hope you like the story.**


	9. Kicking the Bucket

Chapter 9

**Ok This Chapter is called Kicking the Bucket. If you didn't know already 'Kicking the bucket is an old saying meaning someone died. Here's the chapter. Enjoy! . Sorry about the delay. I'm working on my other story.**

The next day Kendall, Logan, Carlos, Katie, and Mama Knight drove over to the hospital to pick up James. They were coming from the beach. All was silent.

"This is a great day," Logan spoke up.

"Yeah," Kendall agreed.

"Totally," Carlos said.

"I hope James will be the same James Diamond he is now," Katie said while playing with her seat belt.

"I'm sure he will," Mama Knight reached back to pat Katie's knee.

When they arrived at the hospital Mamma Knight dropped the boys and Katie off at the entrance while she parked the car.

"Guys wait here," Mama Knight warned.

"Ok Mom," Kendall rolled his eyes at his mom.

"I mean it," Mamma Knight said again as she drove off. After she parked the car they went in.

"Can I help you," asked a pretty young nurse behind the front desk?

"Yeah we're here to pick up James Diamond," Logan explained.

"Ok wait in the waiting room and the doctor will be out in a minute," the nurse said as she pointed to the waiting room.

"Thanks," they all said. They sat down and waited patiently for the doctor. Finally the doctor came out.

"You're here for James Diamond," the doctor asked?

"Yes," Kendall answered.

"Well I have news," the doctor said as he put on a face that told them all that something was wrong. That certain look told them something had gone wrong.

"James Kicked the Bucket," The doctor said finally.

"What," They all exclaimed in unison!

"What happened," Logan exclaimed as he held his hand over his heart. Carlos started sobbing; He had Known James since they had been in Pre-K. Katie and Kendall were trying to hold back tears but were failing miserably. Mamma Knight Still had a shocked expression on her face.

"No, He didn't die," the doctor explained.

Everyone's face lit up. Except for Carlos. He had buried his face in Logan's chest and was crying too hard to hear. Logan was rubbing Carlos's back.

"Carlos, the doctor isn't finished," Logan whispered.

"I don't want to listen," Carlos cried out in between sobs, "My best friend just died."

"Carlos, James is alive," Kendall explained.

Carlos's head shot up. His head hit Logan in the nose.

"Ow," Logan yelped.

"Sorry Logie," Carlos said softly.

"That's Ok," Logan said still holding his nose.

"Yes, so anyway James I alive," the doctor assured them.

"Really," Carlos asked?

"Yes," Kendall assured him.

All sighed a sigh of relief. All were happy that James wasn't dead. Especially Logan. Logan and James had always been close. He couldn't live without James.

"I'm not done," the doctor said. Everyone stared at him, "James had a visitor yesterday and had come from the beach. He left his bucket. When James got up He slipped on the bucket and fell. He hurt his spine."

"So when can James come home,"

"Maybe in 5 days," he replied, "Only if everything turns out okay."

"Can we see him," Mamma Knight finally spoke.

"I guess it's Ok," The doctor replied, "He's in room 101."

They walked down the hall and to the right. They walked into room 101. James was in the hospital bed reading a pop tiger magazine. He looked up.

"Hi guys," He greeted.

"Hi James," Logan greeted back.

"How are you feeling," Kendall asked?

"Just fine," James replied.

"Hi honey," Mama Knight whispered.

"Hi mama Knight," James greeted back.

"God, James. We thought you were dead," Logan said.

"Why," James asked.

The boys gave each other a look that said 'who wants to explain'

"Um the doctor told us that you had kicked the bucket," Logan explained, "And we thought that he meant you died."

James stared at them for a minute. Then he began to laugh hysterically

"OMG! You thought I died," James asked in between laughs.

"Yes," Carlos replied. They all started blushing.

"No, I just kicked a bucket fell and hurt my spine," James explained the situation.

"Well the doctor had us all heartbroken," Katie finally spoke up.

James smiled at what Katie said. She was always a sweet girl. Katie started to blush as she smiled back at James. She secretly had a huge crush on James. She loved everything about him. She loved those big Hazel eyes that seemed to be smiling at her the most.

"Well, the doctor said you could come home in a day.

"CARLOS," Kendall yelled!

"What," Carlos asked?

Logan rolled his eyes the younger boy. Logan gave James the real answer. "The doctor said you could come home in a few days if you checked out to be alright."

James breathed a sigh of disappointment. He was hoping to get out of the hospital tomorrow.

"James is starting to look sleepy. We better go," Mama Knight noticed as se stood up. The guys and Katie stood up they all walked over to James's bed to say good bye.

"Bye James. See you tomorrow," Kendall said before kissing him on the cheek. James smiled. Logan was next.

"Take care of yourself James," Logan's voice cracked. He wrapped his arms around James's neck and hugged him. When he let go he placed a kiss on James's other cheek.

"Bye Logan," James whispered as Logan left.

"See you buddy," Carlos said before hugging him.

Katie and Mama Knight walked up together.

"I love you honey," Mama Knight said before kissing his forehead.

"I love you too Mama Knight," James replied with a smile.

Katie walked up to the bed.

"I love you James," Katie exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around James neck and buried her face in James's chest. James was stunned by the sudden movement.

"I love you to Katie," he managed to get out. He placed a kiss on Katie's cheek. Katie stood up and waved to James before running to catch up with her mother and the boys.

James was suddenly alone. He thought '5 days then I'll be out of here.' Then he fell asleep.

**A/N I'm really am sorry for the update delay. I promise I'll try harder. I hope you like this chapter. I love this Chapter. Do you? R&R**


	10. Goin' home

Chapter 10

**So glad it's summer that means I can update my stories faster. Enjoy this chapter. Thanks so much for the reviews. The reviews are what keep me going. You all inspire me. Thank you all so much for the inspiring reviews. I deeply appreciate them all. Sorry if the story doesn't seem very realalistic. I try my best. I'm not experienced with medical stories. Well here's the next chapter. Enjoy .**

The guys, Katie and Mama Knight were very excited. They were going to see James and possibly take him home.

"Oh boy, I hope James can come home," Kendall breathed.

"Yeah," Logan agreed.

"The apartment isn't the same without James," Carlos added.

Logan put a comforting hand on Carlos's shoulder.

"Well he hopefully is coming home today. Remember?" Logan reminded him.

Carlos smiled weakly. Of course he remembered. Carlos new that James still wouldn't be as active because he was still sore

Finally they reached the hospital. All jumped out at the same time.

"Guys Go in and get James while I park the car," Mama Knight told them.

"Ok, ok," Kendall sighed of annoyance. Sometimes his mom could get a little annoying. The guys and Katie walked into the hospital and over to the front desk.

"We're here to check out James Diamond," Carlos told the blond nurse at the front desk.

Before the nurse could say anything Doctor Joe came into view. He walked towards them.

"Hi," he greeted.

"Hey doctor Joe," all 3 boys greeted back in unison. Katie only waved.

"I guess you are here for James?" Doctor Joe asked.

"Yep." Kendall answered.

"Great!" Joe exclaimed, "I have to check on another patient. You can sit in the waiting room. I'll come back in about 5 to 10 minutes and I'll fill you in on what has to be done at home for James," Doctor Joe explained.

"Ok. Can we wait in James's room?" Logan asked.

"Sure." Joe answered. He walked away. Mama Knight came walking up behind them boys and Katie.

"What the doctor say." Mama Knight asked suddenly making the guys jump. Katie who had been scared a lot since James had been kidnapped. She jumped into her big brother's arms and started shaking.

"Katie honey, it's me," Mama Knight said. She started stroking Katie's long light brown hair. Katie started blushing at the embarrassment.  
"Oh. Phew. I thought you were someone else," Katie managed to get out. Kendall kissed Katie's cheek before he let her down. Kendall felt so bad for his little sister. She had been very scared and jumpy since James had been kidnapped.

"So what the doctor say?" Mama Knight asked.

"He said we could go down to James's room and wait for him," Carlos replied.

"He has to explain something to us," Kendall added.

"Ok," Mama Knight said. They started walking down the hall to James's room. They knocked.

"Come in," yelled a voice. They walked in. James was there in his bed reading a Pop Tiger Magazine.

"Hey James," Katie greeted.

"Hey Katie," James greeted back.

The doctor walked in.

"Hi James. How you feeling," he asked?

"Better than when I first got here," James replied.

Doctor Joe smiled. He turned around to the others.

"Ok, you have to give him this every day," Joe explained as he handed Mama Knight a bottle of medicine. "Give him these pain killers if he is feeling pain. He must rest. He can work He will have to come back every other week. He can still play just no horseplay. Oh and we took a test to see if there will be any permanent damage. The results will be in by the time James comes back ."

"Ok," Kendall said.

"Any questions," Joe asked?

He looked around. No questions.

"Take care of yourself James. You may go home," Joe announced.

James jumped out of bed and ran out the door. The guys laughed as they followed him to the lobby. As soon as they checked James out they went home.

**You may think it's the end of the story but it's not. R&R. Hope you enjoyed.**


	11. One Bad Rumor

Chapter 11

The guys were in Apartment 2j enjoying the afternoon. Katie and Mama Knight went shopping. Logan and Carlos were sliding down the swirly slide. Kendall was playing his DS. James had just received his monthly Pop Tiger and was reading it. His eyes shot up in surprise at what he read.

"What the freak," He yelled out. The guys looked at him in surprise. James held up the Magazine and pointed to the article. Logan, Carlos, and Kendall came closer so they could see.

"JAMES DIAMOND FROM BIG TIME RUSH WAS KIDNAPPED AND KILLED!" Logan yelled out in surprise.

"Where did they get that Idea," Kendall asked?

"Sure I was kidnapped but not killed," James said.

James stood up and went to his room. He locked the door.

Just then Logan's phone started ringing. It was Gustavo.

"Hello," Logan answered his phone. Kelly was on the other line. Logan could hear a scream in the background.

"Hi Logan It's Kelly," The voice said.

"Hey Kelly."

"Look, Gustavo just got is monthly Pop Tiger Magazine and there's an article in it that said James died. Is it true?" Her voice was cracking.

"No. We don't know how they got that," Logan said.

"Well Gustavo isn't happy."

The doorbell rang.

"Kelly, I'll have to call you back," Logan said as he turned off his phone. He walked to the door and opened it. The Paparazzi was here. They started taking pictures of Logan and asked him questions about the article in the Magazine.

"Logan is James really dead," One guy asked?

"What's your feeling on the matter," another asked?

Logan closed the door and locked it. He wondered how the Paparazzi found them.

"What was that, Logan," Carlos asked as he came out of his and Kendall's room. Kendall followed.

"The Paparazzi paid us a little visit," Logan answered.

"They read the magazine," Kendall concluded.

They walked over to the TV and turned it on. The news was on. They were enjoying watching until a certain topic came on.

"James Diamond 1of 4 Big Time Rush Members was Kidnapped and Killed," The reporter had sorrow in her eyes as she spoke. T he guys quickly turned off the TV.

"Well we better check what they're saying on Twitter and Facebook," Kendall said.

They turned on the 3 computers. Logan on Facebook. Carlos and Kendall on Twitter.

"Rest in peace James Diamond. You will be missed," Carlos read aloud.

"I love you James. RIP." Logan read on James's Facebook account.

"We miss you James. Some didn't know you but we still Love you," Kendall read.

"Here's one from Gustavo! It says 'AHHHHHHHH! WHY, WHY, WHY!"

Everyone laughed at that post. Logan's eyes shot up as he stared at the screen.

"Um, Carlos and Kendall look at this," Logan's voice was shaky. Kendall and Carlos walked over and stared at the screen. What they saw was terrifying. There on the screen was a picture of James lying on the floor covered in blood and dead. They gasped.

"How the heck did they get that picture?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know but we have to do something to end this," Logan said.

"Before this gets out of hand," Kendall added.

**R&R**


	12. Finding Clues and Figuring it Out

Chapter 12

Logan, Kendall, and Carlos waited until Mama Knight and Katie came home. After 15 minutes of waiting Mama Knight and Katie walked through the door 2 bags in hand.

"Hey, boys," Mama Knight greeted. She looked around. "Where's James?"

The guys looked at each other with faces that said 'who wants to explain' Finally Logan spoke up.

"There's a rumor going around that James died. We didn't know about the rumor until the paparazzi showed up and asked if it was true. It was also all over Facebook and twitter and all over the news."

Mama Knight and Katie looked shocked at what they heard. They all wondered how they got that rumor.

"Does James know?" Katie asked.

Carlos and Kendall nodded.

"He's the one who found the article in the Pop Tiger magazine," Kendall explained.

Mama Knight nodded. She went to one of the computers to do more research on the subject.

"What are we going to do," Carlos asked?

"Here is the plan. Logan you go down to the lobby and pool to see if anyone knows who started the rumor. See if they know the whole story. Kendall and Carlos, you go and ask around town. I will go and ask around all the rooms in the Palm Woods," Katie explained the plan, "Move out."

The boys did as they were told. Logan jumped into the elevator and pressed the lobby button. Katie went and knocked on the first door. Kendall and Carlos didn't reach the elevator in time and had to take the stairs. When Logan got down to the lobby he grabbed the first person he saw which was Camille.

"Camille, do you know anything about the rumor that says James is dead?" Logan asked in one breath.

"No," she replied flatly. She smacked Logan across the cheek and walked away. Logan held his cheek.

"Guitar dude," Logan called after him who walked past. Guitar dude turned around.

"Do you know anything about the rumor saying James died?"

"No, dude," Guitar dude said,"Sorry." He walked away. Next Logan walked over to Mr. Bitters' desk. Mr. Bitters was sitting at his desk with his eyes closed. Logan rang the small bell. It startled Mr. Bitters who jumped.

"What!" he snapped. He glared at Logan with unforgiving eyes.

"A rumor is spreading that James is dead," Logan explained, "Do you know anything about it?"  
"No!" Bitters snapped. He stomped into his office and slammed the door shut.

Logan walked over to the Jennifer's who were sitting at their usual table reading the paper by the pool.

"Jennifer's do you know anything about the rumor that says James is dead," logan asked nervously. They looked up at him like he was stupid.

"No," they said.

"We heard the rumor but don't know what caused it," Blonde Jennifer explained.

"Ok thanks," Logan thanked them then walked away quickly. He ran into Jo.

"Jo, did you hear the rumor stating James is… Dead," Logan asked?

"Yes, I was meaning to call you to confirm if it was true or not," Jo said.

"It's not true," Logan stated, "do you have an idea how the rumor started?"

"No," Jo replied.

"Oh. Um, Ok bye." Logan walked away feeling disappointed. Trapped in thought, he almost ran into Lucy.

"Lucy, Great! Hi, um do you k-know ab-out the r-rumor saying J-James was dead," Logan stammered. He had to admit that Lucy was really cute. Of course he couldn't date her because he was dating Camille.

"Yeah," Lucy said quickly, "The Jennifer's and Bitters told me."

"Might you have a clue to where the rumor came from?" Logan asked.

"I think I know. I researched the rumor and I saw different statements. One says that someone pretending to be you hacked into your Twitter account and tweeted it. Another statement says that a guy named Hawk tweeted it and put it on Facebook," Lucy explained.

Logan's eyes lit up.

"Thanks Lucy!" Logan said before he ran into the lobby. And texted Kendall and Carlos.

(A few minutes before with Kendall and Carlos)

The boys were walking around town asking people and everyone said they heard of the rumor but didn't know what caused it. They ran into a man.

"Uh, hi. Do you know anything about the rumor going around saying James Diamond from BTR is dead," Kendall asked the middle-aged man.

"No. But let me tell you my 2 daughters just adore BTR. They were horrified when they heard about that horrible rumor on the news," the man said.

The 2 smiled. They thanked the man and walked away. They walked up to a woman.

"Hi. May I help you?" the lady asked, "Oh my God you're from Big Time Rush! My 3 daughters love you."

"Thanks. Um did you hear the rumor saying that James died?" Carlos asked her.

"Yes," the lady replied, "I think I know how that terrible rumor started to."

Kendall and Carlos lit up.

"Please tell us," Carlos practically begged.

"People just assumed because there were no new songs in a while and when they heard what happened to James They automatically assumed he was dead," she said, "Also no daily tweets."

"Oh thank you so much," Carlos said. Then he and Kendall walked away.

Kendall felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out. It was a message from Katie.

_Kendall and Carlos_

_I found info._

_Katie_

Carlos looked over as he read the text from Katie.

"Great she found info to!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Yep," Kendall said. He saw another message. This time it was from Logan

"_Kendall and Carlos _

_Lucy just gave me 2 ways she thinks the rumor got out. Did you find anything yet?_

_Logan._

"Great, Logan, found something to," Kendall said.

Kendall started texting Katie back.

_Katie_

_Go back to the apartment. We found something to. Logan found out something from Lucy._

_Kendall and Carlos _

Time to text Logan.

_Logan _

_Go back to the apartment. We found something and so did Katie_

_Kendall and Carlos_

When all arrived back at the Palm Woods they went into Kendall and Carlos's room and locked the door. They sat down.

"Ok. Who wants to go first," Carlos asked.

"I will," Katie jumped up, " I asked a lady and she said people just assumed because James didn't tweet every day."

The guys nodded. It was reasonable.

"Kendall and I asked a lady and she said because people haven't heard any new songs for a few months and no daily tweets from James," Carlos explained.

That made sense to.

"Logan," Kendall said.

"Oh, I asked Lucy and she said it was because someone hacked into my Twitter account and pretended to be me. They posted that James died," Logan explained. He paused to catch his breath. "The other is that… Hawk started it."

Everyone was shocked at Logan's last words.

"What do we do," Carlos asked in shock and fright.

"Logan was on his computer He logged onto his Twitter account.

"Hey Lucy was right. Someone did hack my Twitter account because I never posted that," Logan sounded upset. He pointed to the screen. The post read _James Diamond died. The others were shocked. _Logan went on YouTube. He found a video. Hawk started speaking.

"I hope you are watching this Big Time Rush. Because that Attack on you precious James was planned by me. I sent those guys out to make sure James was dead. And now you will have no fans because everyone thinks James is dead. I hacked into your account" Hawk started laughing evilly.

"So Hawk planned this!" Kendall growled.

"Should we tell James?" Katie asked.

"No he already is pressured," Carlos said.

"But deep down They knew James would have to know some time.

**R&R**


	13. Breaking The News

Chapter 13

**Ok. This chapter is going to be a little short. Enjoy**

"We're going to have to tell James sometime," Kendall said.

"Duh," Logan said.

All was silent for a minute.

"Well, let's just tell him now and get it over with," Katie suggested.

"Let's tell mom first," Kendall said. They walked out of the room and into the living room. James was on the couch playing his DS. Mama Knight was sitting next to him watching the news.

"Mom, can we talk to you for a minute?" Kendall asked his mother. Mama Knight jumped in surprise. She looked up at her son.

"Sure." She replied.

"In private?" Carlos asked.

"Uh… Sure," mama Knight got up and walked into the room.

"Look, we have bad news," Logan paused before continuing, "This whole attack on James was planned by Hawk."

Mama Knight looked confused.

"The guy that always is trying to ruin your career?" she asked.

Everyone nodded. Mama Knight's eyes widened.

"Are you going to tell James?" she asked.

"Of course. We just thought you should know first."Carlos said. Mama Knight nodded.

"Who's going to tell James?" Katie asked. Everyone looked at each other

"Kendall, Carlos, and I will tell him," Logan sighed. He didn't want to tell James because he knew James was going to get upset. The 3 boys walked out the door to the living room.

"James we need to talk." Carlos said, startling James. James paused the game.

"What do you need to talk about?" James asked. He had a worried look on his face.

"The attack." Kendall squeaked.

Now James looked concerned. The 3 boys sat down and shot one another a look saying 'who's going to tell him' Finally Logan spoke up.

"We're going to put this as gently as possible but… The attack was planned."

"By who?" James asked in a shocked manner.

"By Hawk." James's eyes widened at the information.

"By Hawk," he repeated.

"Yes," Carlos and Kendall replied together.

"Hawk hired the 3 guys. He ordered them to… Kill you," Logan explained. James's eyes began to water. He burst out crying he buried his face into Logan's chest. Logan started rubbing James's back.

"It's ok," Carlos soothed, "We're going to call the cops."

"Then we're going to call Gustavo to tell him," Kendall added.

"It will be alright," Logan soothed.

"Stay here while we make the calls," Kendall instructed James.

Carlos hated seeing his friend crying. Logan and Kendall were getting their Phones out. Logan called 911.

"911? Hello. We just saw a video by a hater and he said he tried to kill arrest friend. His name is Hawk and he works at Hawk records… Thanks, Bye." Logan hung up. Kendall was on the phone with Gustavo.

"Gustavo? It's Kendall. I just called to say that James's attack was planned by Hawk." There was a yell in the background then he hung up.

"Gustavo didn't take it too well.

**Sorry it's so short.**


	14. Rumor Busted

Chapter 14

**This chapter may be a little short.**

James couldn't believe what the guys had just told him. He hated Hawk more than ever now.

"Well, we're going to have to take action soon!" Logan exclaimed.

"This could get out of hand." Carlos added.

"I'll start by getting on twitter and sending a picture of James." Kendall suggested.

"I'll do Facebook." Logan said.

"And I'll and spread the word by yelling," Carlos said with a devious smirk.

Before Kendall or Logan could stop him he ran out the door. Kendall and Logan looked at each other and shrugged. They turned on the computers. Logan then pulled out his iphone.

"James smile!" Logan said. James smiled and Logan took the picture. Logan got his USB chord and the picture downloaded onto Logan's account successfully. He then posted the picture. Also he wrote. "This picture was just taken" Almost instantly did he get comments.

"Is that picture just taken?" asked someone.

Logan responded back "Yes"

Another comment read

"Are the rumors true that James is dead?"

"No" was Logan's response.

Another read

"Yeah, James isn't dead!"

Kendall took a picture of James on his phone and tweeted that. With the picture Kendall tweeted… Just taken. He also got comments almost instantly as well. Everyone was relieved James was alive.

The news was on. Mama Knight never did turn it off. Logan looked up for a moment. He saw the topic on the TV.

"Oh my god! Kendall look!" Logan exclaimed. Kendall looked up. His eyes widened at the topic. He picked up the remote and turned up the TV.

"Rumors Busted. James Diamond from Big Time Rush is not dead. This picture was posted on Facebook and said "This picture was just taken" This post was from Logan Mitchell, another one of the band members. Everyone is relieved that James is alive. We also saw Carlos Garcia walking around yelling that James wasn't dead." The reporter said. Kendall and Logan were shocked.

"Well that was easy." Kendall sighed in relief.

"I'll call Carlos." Logan said as he picked up his phone.

"Carlos, the rumor is BUSTED!" Logan said into the phone. Kendall could hear a cheer on the other line.

**Hope you enjoyed it. R&R**


	15. I survived

**Chapter 21**

**A/N: I'm sad! This is the last chapter of "Dogs Lost"! I wish it didn't end. But I have to move on with more stories! I have 3 ideas for new stories. I'll publish them after "Hurricane Horror!" is finished. Enjoy this last chapter while it lasts. It's gonna be extra long for you awesome readers. I know it is a very long chapter but I can't update again! It's way to stressing for me to try to update 2 stories, homework, and other things! R&R**

**(With the boys)**

James and Carlos were standing their ground. They were trying not to pounce on Logan.

"I can't take Tumblr out of state!" Logan pointed out.

"We have to get Sydney and Fox!" Carlos snapped. Logan looked down at the little dog. He picked him up.

"Ok, let's just make a list of 4 suggestions and pick which one is most easy and reasonable." Kendall suggested. The other 3 nodded and James grabbed a piece of paper and pencil. Logan and James sat on the bright orange couch, Carlos sat on the edge of the swirly slide and Kendall remained standing.

"Sneak him out of California." James suggested. He wrote it down

"Ask one of our friends to watch him?" Logan asked. James wrote it down.

"Take him to a kennel!" Kendall said.

"Or have 2 stay back and 2 go to Maryland," Carlos said.

James wrote all 4 suggestions down. Then they all started thinking which one is the best decision.

"My sister will find out if we sneak her dog out of California!" Logan pointed out, "and Kennels are way too expensive!"

"Yeah so let's x those 2 out." James said. He scratched them out. "I think it would be best if we asked a couple of people to watch him!" James said.

The other 3 nodded. Just then there was a knock on the door. Carlos got up from the swirly slide to answer it. Jo, Stephanie, and Camille were standing there.

"Hey girls. What's up?" Carlos asked them. He stepped to the side to let the 3 girls in. They walked into the apartment.

"We were just wondering if you were ok. We haven't seen you in a while!" Stephanie said. The boys smiled at the girls concern.

"Thanks we're fine!" Kendall said. They all smiled.

"We do have a favor though," James said.

"What?" Jo asked.

"Well our dogs were found!" James told them. The ladies gasped.

"Really!? That's great!" Camille said.

"Just one problem…" Carlos trailed off, "we can't take Tumblr out of California."

Tumblr bounded over to Carlos at the sound of his name. Carlos looked down at the little puppy. He bent down and picked him up.

"Oh, so you're gonna ask us if we can watch him?" Jo asked.

The boys nodded. Camille, Jo, and Stephanie squealed in joy! They liked dog sitting! It was so fun.

"Sure we'll do it!" Stephanie said. The guys smiled. Those 3 girls were reliable when they were needed.

"Thank you so much!" James thanked them.

"It means a lot!" Logan added. The girls beamed then bounced out of apartment 2J. Logan closed the door.

"Now when are we leaving?" He asked.

"Well we could get 3 tickets for Southwest and the flight for Maryland leaves at 8:00 PM tonight." James read the information in the computer. No one noticed that he had already gotten the tickets.

"Alright! We leave for Maryland tonight!" Carlos said. He glanced at the clock. It read 6:00 PM, "Oh shoot! We have 2 hours our flight leaves!"

"Well we have to think of things we need." Logan suggested.

"First off, we need Fox and Sydney's cages and a couple of their toys. Are we gonna stay overnight?" Carlos said. The 3 others thought about that for a minute.

"I don't think so." Kendall concluded. Carlos looked disappointed.

**(With the dogs)**

Fox woke up to a yelping sound coming from Sydney's cage. He looked at the clock on the counter. It read 6:34 pm. (Remember that Maryland time is different from California time.) Fox sighed before he looked at Sydney's cage. The yelping and whining was coming from Sydney. She was lying against the wire. She was shaking.

"Sydney what is it?" Fox asked.

"I just had a dream that we were back with the boys and we were going down the swirly slide." Sydney told her little buddy.

"Oh but what happened to your side?" Fox asked.

Sydney looked down at her bloody side. There is a huge red spot there.

"I guess that I just rubbed it raw," Sydney answered.

Fox nodded his head. He wondered if Sydney really did have faith in their BTR boys.

"Do you still have true faith in our boys?" Fox asked. Sydney hesitated.

"Of course I do!" Sydney exclaimed. Fox looked down.

**(With the Boys)**

The guys were packing to go to Maryland. The time was 6:00 PM. They had just got back from putting the cages and some luggage in Logan's car. They were about to go when there was a knock on the door. Logan dropped his bag and went to open the door. Stephanie, Camille, and Jo were standing there.

"Hey girls." Logan said. He stepped aside to allow them into their apartment.

"Hi Logiebear!" Camille greeted her boy friend.

She wrapped her arms around Logan's neck and kissed him. Carlos and Stephanie did the same, as well as Jo and Kendall. A minute later the 3 boys let go of their girlfriends. Poor James didn't have a girlfriend to kiss besides Lucy who wasn't really his girlfriend. Tumblr sensed his grief and bounced over to him. He jumped up on the couch and into James's lap. James looked down at the pup and hugged him gently.

"Anyways here's the list of things you have to do with Tumblr while we're gone." Carlos said as he pulled out the list from his pocket and handed it to Camille.

"Ok, do you know when you'll be back?" Jo asked.

The BTR boys thought for a minute

"Were planning on being back around late afternoon of early evening." Kendall told them.

"Ok, GO! You don't want to be late for your flight!" Stephanie said.

The guys nodded. They picked up their luggage and ran out of the apartment. They piled into Logan's car and drove off to the airport.

The guys jumped out of the car 10 minutes later. They grabbed their luggage from the car and ran into the airport. They ran to the conveyor belt where they put their luggage.

"Names, destination, and flight!" an old lady running it said to them.

"Logan Mitchell, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, Kendall Knight. We're on flight 15 going to Baltimore Maryland," James told the lady.

The lady sighed. The guys put their luggage on the conveyor belt and walked to the security check. The line wasn't very long.

"Next!" the security guard called. Logan walked through the security gate. The security guard nodded.

"Next!" He called out again. This time Kendall walked through. The security guard nodded and Kendall left.

"Next!" he called again. James walked through. The security alarm went off. It startled the other 3 boys. Security guards came rushing out of nowhere and over to James. They had guns in hand.

"Put your hands up!" One demanded. James was too frightened. The security guard raised his gun towards James as a warning. James put his hands up.

"Wait stop! He's not carrying any weapons!" Carlos cried. He tried to run to James. He ran through the security gate. The alarm again went off. A security guard grabbed Carlos. Carlos put his hands up.

"He's not holding weapons either!" James cried.

"Stop! We're not dangerous people!" Carlos began to cry as the security guard began to search them.

"I'm not a bad person!" James and Carlos said together. The security guards patted around their chests.

"Logan, Kendall, HELP!" James yelled. Logan and Kendall came into sight in an instant

"Hey let them go!" Kendall screamed. He jumped on top of James's security guard. The security guard was able to knock Kendall off of him.

"I've gotta get new friends!" Logan told the lady next to him. She snickered. Logan ran towards James's security guard.

Then another Security guard came out. He blew his whistle. Everybody shut up and stopped fighting.

"You 2 off of them!" He yelled at Kendall and Logan. They obediently got off, "You 2 continue the search!"

The 2 security guards nodded. They finally checked Carlos and James's pockets. They pulled out the 2… dog collars!

"It was the tags!" James's security guard exclaimed. They gave the boys back the collars and let them go. The boys glared at them as they walked off. They came to the waiting area near the entrance gate to plane 15. They sat down and waited for their flight to be called. About 15 minutes later, their flight was called.

"Plane 15 going to Baltimore Maryland may now board!" The announcer said.

The guys stood up and walked towards the gate. They handed the lady their tickets before they boarded the plane. The boys took their seats in the back of the plane. It was James, Logan, and Carlos in one row and Kendall in the next. Poor Kendall had to sit with a fat dude and an annoying old lady. James was in the window seat, Logan in the middle, and Carlos on the end.

"Hey Logan, Carlos, Kendall, you want to get on DS download play and play Mario Kart?" James asked as he held up his DS.  
"Sure!"

"I'm in!"  
"I'll beat you all!"

The 4 boys laughed at Carlos's comment. James inserted the game and the others got to DS download. They waited for James.

"I got…Heffrondrive, Logan#1, Carlos3corndogs, and…Swagger man?" James spoke the last pen name with confusion, "Who's that?"

"Maybe he's another kid," Carlos suggested.

Before James could cut off, another name appeared on the screen.

"I've got another one here named… BTRcrazy!" James announced.

"Another fan!" Logan said

James nodded then hit cut off. He then hit VS and picked his character.

"CPU Kart on or off?" He asked.  
"Off!"The team announced.

"Teams?"

On!"

Carlos, Logan, and me on blue team. Kendall and the other 2 on red?"

"Yes!"

James picked the Moo Moo Farm course, then the race begun. They didn't even notice it when the plane took off! They even forgot about Fox and Sydney!

"Come on LOGAN! Get him! GET HIM!" James yelled. He was referring to BTRcrazy.

"I'm going! I'm in first- wait- BLUE SHELL!" Logan yelled!

"I see the finish line!" Kendall told the others. Logan allowed Kendall to get in front of him.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Carlos asked. The blue shell missed Logan and hit Kendall instead. Then Logan went and won the race! The boys cheered.

"Now what course?" James asked.

"Cheep Cheep Beach!" Kendall said. James hit that course and the race started.

"3…2…1… GO!" The boys yelled. They pressed the A button and the Arrow pad and they were off. Logan and Kendall were next to each other in 1st Swagger Man was in 2nd place, James was in 3rd until he hit Swagger Man with a Bomb-Bomb and He and Carlos passed him!

"I'm gonna get you Kendork!" James yelled at Kendall.

"BTR Crazy, use the blue shell!" Carlos yelled!

"Too late! I passed the finish line!" Kendall yelled.

"Yeah into the 2nd lap idiot!" Logan said with his 'Duh' voice. Kendall blushed. But he kept going.

"Use the blue shell BTRcrazy!" Logan yelled. The old lady next to Kendall looked annoyed.

The blue team sighed with defeat. Well, at least the blue and red team both had a win! The kids played about 15 more races before they decided to stop for a while with racing and just sleep!

"What should we do?" Carlos asked.

"Sleep! We have another 4 hours until we land." Logan told his older friend. Carlos rested his head on Logan's shoulder and fell asleep rather quickly. James did the same only he leaned against the window. Logan just fell asleep in the position he was in.

Kendall pulled out his phone and started playing some of the games.

"What is that?" The annoying old lady asked him.

"A phone," Kendall replied simply.

"Doesn't look like a phone to me!" the lady snapped.

"It's a new kind of phone called an iphone!" Kendall tried to keep his voice from sounding annoyed, but it was hard.

"Hey I've seen you somewhere…" The lady trailed off.

"Yeah, I'm in-" Kendall was cut off by the lady, "I know who you are! You're from that new band One Direction!"

"Do I sound British?" Kendall asked.

"They're British?" The clueless old lady asked. Kendall did a face palm.

"YES!" He yelled in annoyance.

3 hours and 55 minutes passed quickly to the boys! Kendall finally fell asleep. They woke up to the sound of the pilot's voice, "Attention all passengers, we'll be arriving in Maryland in about 5 minutes."

"Where are we and why are we on a plane?" Carlos asked sleepily.

"We're going to Baltimore to pick up Fox and Sydney from the ASPCA." Logan responded. James and Kendall yawned.

"What time is it?" James yawned again.

"Its 11:55 PM," James said as he glanced at his watch.

"It's almost midnight!" Logan exclaimed. They felt a jolt. James looked out the window.

"Were landing!"

**(With the dogs)**

Well while the boys were landing, the dogs were sitting in their cages, crying for their boys. All they wanted was freedom! Was that too much to ask! All of the pain in their bodies made it worse!

"This place sucks!" Sydney exclaimed.

"Yeah! I want to be home right now! If I had to change history I would go back to the time of the concert and go against the instinct and stay in my cage!" Fox added.

"I'm hoping and praying for a brighter day. I listen to my heart and I obey! How can I see it any other way? I'm lookin' at a life through my own eyes!" Sydney started singing the Liberty's Kids theme song. Fox smiled.

"Hopefully we'll see a brighter day soon!"

(**With the boys)**

The boys had just gotten out of the airport. They picked up their luggage and got out of there. The called a cab.

"Well since its 12:30 we'll need to check into a hotel," Kendall said. The boys drove over to the closest hotel. They checked in, put their luggage in their room, and sat down on the couch.

"Should we unpack?" Carlos asked.

"No, because tomorrow when the ASPCA opens, we'll check out and go right to the ASPCA then to the airport." Logan grunted.

The boys put their stuff down and fell right to sleep! Considering that they slept on the plane, they were still tired. Logan was on top of James and Carlos was resting his head on James's shoulder while Kendall was lying on Carlos's chest.

The next morning, the boys were up at 12:00 PM! Logan stirred before his eyelids started to flutter open, exposing those beautiful chocolate brown eyes. He glanced at the clock on the stand below the TV. His eyes Widened when he saw the time.

"Oh crap! Guys wake up! It's 12:00!" Logan yelled. He reached for a pillow and he hit his friends with it!

"Wake up! The ASPCA opened 4 hours ago!" Logan screamed. James popped up quickly which caused Carlos and Kendall to fall off the couch! They jumped!

"What the heck?" Carlos asked.

"It's 12:00! The ASPCA opened 4 hours ago!" James exclaimed. Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan jumped up. Kendall rolled his eyes. They had already established that. He hurried anyways. They got dressed, ate breakfast, called a cab, checked out, put their luggage in the cab, and drove to the ASPCA! On the way Logan called the ASPCA to let them know they were coming.

**(With The Dogs)**

The dogs in the shelter were asleep. Yes, they were still all asleep. Accept for a few dogs. Sydney lay in the right corner of her cage, watching Fox pick at the bandages as he paced his cage.

"Fox please stop." Sydney whimpered as she lifted her head.

"I can't! I have a feeling that something is going to happen!" Fox whined. Sydney sighed before she laid her head on her paws.

The back door swung open. A young lady and a middle aged man walked in, each holding an adjustable leash. Now all the dogs barked and jumped on their cages. The woman stopped in front of Fox's cage. She unlatched it and slipped the leash around his neck. This was when Sydney went crazy. She wasn't going to let anyone take Fox. She started barking and pawing at her cage. The pain was excruciating but she continued. The man stopped in front of Sydney's cage. Sydney stopped.

"It's ok girl." He soothed. Sydney allowed him to slip the leash on and lead her out. They were taken back to the doors that lead to the examination room. But to the dogs' surprise, they did not go in. They just stood there. Fox sat. Sydney did as well. Suddenly the door leading to the entrance of the shelter swung open.

"Fox, Sydney!"

**(With the Boys)**

The guys practically jumped out of the car when they reached the animal shelter. They ran in. The same lady that Logan and James had met when they were searching was sitting behind the front desk. She looked up from the computer.

"Oh boys you're back!" she exclaimed! Kendall and Carlos looked confused. They had never met this woman before in their lives.

"We'll explain later," James told them. Carlos and Kendall nodded.

"What can I do for my daughter's favorite band?" The lady asked.

"You know those 2 puppies we were looking for?" Logan asked her. She nodded, "They were found and they're here,"

"Fox and Sydney?" The lady asked. The 4 nodded, "Right this way guys!" She stood up and the guys followed her.

**(With the boys)**

"Fox, Sydney!" James and Carlos yelled with glee.

Fox and Sydney yipped with glee! The people holding the leashes let go and the dogs went running down the isle of cages and into their owners' arms. James and Carlos had gotten down on their knees. Despite the pain, Fox and Sydney loved that moment of triumph. James and Carlos hugged their dog Fox licked James' face and Sydney nosed Carlos under the chin. James and Carlos pulled out the collars and put them back on the dogs. Carlos kissed Sydney's head.

Suddenly Fox and Sydney backed out of their owners' embrace. James and Carlos stared in shock. But the dogs switched sides. Fox ran to Carlos and Sydney ran to James. Not even hesitating, Sydney pranced into James' arms and gave him a slobbery kiss.

"Oh my god I missed you so much! I'll never let you go again! Never ever." James said once Fox returned to him and Sydney returned to Carlos. They stood up. Fox in James' arms. He was held lightly. James tried not to press down to hard. Nervous of hurting Fox. Sydney walked close by Carlos' side.

The vets explained the injuries and how and where they found them. The boys gasped at the story. Carlos pulled Sydney closer to him and James hugged Fox a little tighter.

"Just take them to your local vet every week." The Vet said. The boys nodded. They signed their dogs out of the ASPCA records and went home.

Logan caught the reunion on his iPhone. He took the video and posted it on Twitter, YouTube, and Facebook. Millions of Rushers watched. He captioned the video 'Even Dogs have Guardian Angeles!'

**A/N: Well here is the last chapter! I promised myself that I was going to update yesterday after school. But my Bus was in an accident! (No one was hurt and no kids were on board) I was stuck at my school for 30- 40 minutes with 20 other kids! I was freaking out! And after my bus picked us up and I was home, I had to go right back out because I was going to Karate. When I got home it was too late to update! **

**The song Sydney was singing is actually a real song called "Through my Own Eyes" by Aaron Carter and Kayla Hinkle. It's the theme song for a really cool cartoon called Liberty's Kids. It's about 3 kids living during the Revolutionary war! 2 are journalists for Benjamin Franklin! A 14 year old patriot and a 15 year old Tory. Also an 8 year old patriot.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this story! I want to say thanks to all of the Rushers who reviewed! There are way too many of you but you know who you are! My top reviewers are…**

**Winterschild11**

**QueenAly**

**Green Sowrdsgirl**

**They're in no order. Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I appreciate all reviews. Thank you to all of the people who have added me to their favorites! Both story and author! Thank you to all my story and author followers! You all have been very supportive and encouraging! You have helped me create my most successful story yet! I love you all! You're awesome! How about you drop off your final review! I really enjoy reading the reviews! You guys really rock! Check out my poll. What story do you want me to write after Hurricane Horror is finished? See summaries of them on my profile. You guys rock! Stay awesome!**


	16. Thank You All So Much :

**This is the last Chapter. I would like to thank the following people who put my story on their favorites**

**Jamesmaslowlover: Thank you for your never ending support. I appreciate it so much. Thank you**

**ANGELnDEVIL**

**Dean54**

**Dark Angel aka DementiaJackson**

**Lexi0904**

**Jamesmaslowlover**

**Prloverforever**

**Mollytree**

**Rainwillow7899**

**ZaynMalikForeverYoung**

**Misslolabrickerton**

**Thank you to the followers of the story.**

**Bigtimejoslyn**

**Crazygirl5and11**

**Bubzchoc**

**Dean54**

**Hpkatniss345**

**Kittyblack244**

**Jamesmaslowlover**

**Mattie217**

**Zoebeansmommy**

**Winter'schild11**

**ZaynMalikForeverYoung**

**Mollytree**

**Rainwillow7899**

**Misslolabrickerton**

**And Thank you to the reviewers. There are a lot so I'm not gonna list them all. Thanks for all the support. **

**If you like Big Time Torture, you're sure to like Happy birthday James Maslow and Horse Accident.**

**Thank you all! **


End file.
